For an ironing seat of existing electric irons, a heating temperature in an area close to a heater on an ironing surface attached to a soleplate is higher than areas away from the heater, due to structure of the soleplate and a shape of the heater. As a result, the heating temperature on the ironing surface in its entirety is not even. For these existing steam electric irons, steam flow is also irregular. Thus, it is hard to achieve an excellent ironing effect with the existing electric irons.